septimusheapfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Duplicate wikis
Here is list of the duplicate wikis along with some comments, let us know what you think by posting on the talk page of this post... joining the discussion! Chrestomanci (Talk) Edited: Sammm✦✧(talk) 19:24, November 21, 2015 (UTC) The World of Septimus Heap Wiki CLOSED *w:c:worldofseptimus *'Comments:' **It has two good quality pages but it misses the point of what being a wiki is. An encyclopaedia that anyone can edit not just the admins. **I am not sure why this wiki is even still around; you've imported the two pages already, basically you just need to request it to be closed and redirected to ours, there's really little to NO POINT of keeping it around. The core members of that wiki have had activities on this wiki, you can always inform them later that due to their inactivities their wiki is now merged with ours. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:00, November 21, 2015 (UTC) **Where do I post the request to shut it down? Chrestomanci (Talk) 20:53, November 21, 2015 (UTC) **Chris, (re)read and click every single link I gave you on your talk page under the "Interlanguage and duplicates wikis" section, I've already given you all the steps back then = =" --Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:57, November 21, 2015 (UTC) *'Administrators:' **User:StephanieWyvald (talk • ) **User:DemiTitan (talk • ) Septimus Heap Magyk Wiki *w:c:septimusheapmagyk *'Comments:' **It has quite a good method of dealing with minor characters. Which I think could prove useful for dealing with stubs on this wiki. As well as having other good ideas which could be used on this wiki. Septimus Heap Wiki CLOSED *w:c:septimus-heap *'Comments:' **This wiki is nearly all about possible movie franchises which is why it never got anywhere now that the film has been shelved by Warner Bros. We should make sure to archive/remove movie speculation on this wiki. The top-ten lists are a case in point. We have 13 lists of which actor/actress should play which character which is a bit excessive and makes it difficult to find other top ten lists which are more current. **I'm not sure you understand the whole "merging" business; we don't need to do anything for it, do not remove the speculation there, that's probably what made them unique in the first place. If you gain accesses to the wiki below, after turning it into a pure fanon wiki, import pages from this wiki so that this wiki CAN BE CLOSED and REDIRECT to ours; this wiki will not in any ways remain separate, it has an upper-hand of a good url, if we don't gain it, the two foreign wikis will continue to be linked to it, and THAT does not do us any good. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:00, November 21, 2015 (UTC) **Maybe I should clarify when I said "We should make sure to archive/remove movie speculation on this wiki." I meant this wiki '''the one this post is written on sorry about being unclear, I said that that the movie speculation in top ten lists on '''our wiki is ridiculous but I agree we could just move it to the fanon wiki. Category:Top_10_Lists Chrestomanci (Talk) 21:12, November 21, 2015 (UTC) **I haven't imported the movie pages because they consist of one sentence. Magyk will be released in 2013. Not exactly important. **WAIT WHAT? Why is anything imported to OUR wiki? Why are you handling this one (septimus-heap) first? If you didn't gain the rights for the next wiki, which I've asked you to talk to the Staff and def. didn't see you doing so on the Books Hub, how were you going to preserve what's on this one (septimus-heap) and import to the fanon wiki? Wait, well I guess if you saved the exported files, the imported process could always wait until you do get the rights to the fanon wiki... Right now I'm just a bit confused cuz I thought you said there's nothing really worth appearing on ours. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 06:41, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Everything about Septimus Heap Wiki *w:c:everythingaboutseptimusheap *'Comments:' **This wiki is a fanon wiki but contains quite a lot of canon content. I especially like how it dealt with Boy 412. Persuading you to read Magyk if you wished to learn his identity. I think that we should employ this method on our wiki for the Boy 412 page so that a reader's interest in the series is increased rather than diminished and I think that a sister fanon wiki could be quite popular considering the amount of fanon on the rest of the web and the sheer amount of duplicate wikis.